Superstars and Numbers
by Volixagarde
Summary: An offshoot one-shot from Warren and Andrew's Amazingly Adorable Road Trip. This is the story of how Andrew actually lost his virginity. Don't worry, the other book will accommodate for this.


**Just so you know, this is an offshoot of** **Warren and Andrew's Amazingly Adorable Road Trip** **. Also, this is a oneshot and will stay a oneshot.**

It didn't take long for Andrew to find Jonathan. Jonathan had hurled himself into the spotlight, after all.

"Oh, hey, Jonathan!" Andrew said as they literally bumped into each other on the sidewalk one morning.

"Do I know you?" Jonathan asked.

"Not really. I think we went to Sunnydale High together, but, like, we never talked. I'm a huge fan of yours," Andrew gushed.

"Huh. Don't really remember you," Jonathan shrugged.

"Wait. You know Tucker, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah,"

"I'm his brother. Younger brother. Andrew,"

"Oh yeah!" Jonathan said, slapping his forehead.

"Well, umm, I should get going," Andrew said, starting to walk away.

"Wait," Jonathan said. "Wanna, like, get some coffee? I'm on my breakfast run anyway,"

Andrew both grinned and blushed. Breakfast with, like, the ONLY celebrity who mattered? "Sure!"

The two walked to the local coffee place and sat at a table. A few fans rushed up, and Jonathan signed a few things for them as Andrew looked at the menu.

"So," Jonathan started as the fans left him alone. "How's your brother?"

"Huh? Oh, we aren't exactly talking at the moment," Andrew sighed, setting down the menu. "We never do,"

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"He's always been the older one, the smarter one, the better one," Andrew said. "I'd really rather not talk about it,"

"Alright," Jonathan shrugged.

"Jonathan," The waitress smiled as she walked up. "The usual?"

"Yes, please," Jonathan nodded.

"And you?" The waitress asked, addressing Andrew.

"Oh, umm, well," Andrew said, reaching for his wallet to see what he could afford.

"Hey, it's on me. Get what you want," Jonathan said.

"Really?" Andrew asked, eyes wide. Jonathan nodded, and Andrew announced "Chocolate chip pancakes and a mocha latte,"

"Alright, that'll be right out," The waitress smiled, walking away.

"I take it you like chocolate," Jonathan laughed.

"Who doesn't?" Andrew smiled. "Chocolate, coffee, and really anything sweet are like the best things ever,"

"Oh, I can't stand coffee, to be honest," Jonathan said. "Hot chocolate all the way,"

"I guess that'd be better when you need to sleep, huh," Andrew shrugged. "I like them both,"

There was a slightly awkward silence as the waitress brought out the food.

"So," Andrew said as they ate. "Do you like Doctor Who?"

"Oh my god I love that show!" Jonathan said. "I went out and bought every DVD they've made of it,"

"Really? Damn, I don't have the last few. Maybe you could loan them to me sometime," Andrew laughed.

"Hmm, or maybe you could come over and watch them. You seem cool enough," Jonathan shrugged.

"Are you… sure?" Andrew asked, secretly pinching his leg to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Why not? After we're done here, let's go,"

"Wait, like, right now?" Andrew asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Jonathan asked.

"No, no, not at all!" Andrew said quickly. "I mean, it's just, this famous guy just invited me over to his house to watch my favorite show!"

"Like I said. You seem cool. And not just interested in me for the fame," Jonathan smiled.

"Okay, yes, of course I'd like to," Andrew grinned.

0-0-0-0-0

"So, I never got the chance to ask, but how old are you exactly?" Jonathan asked as they watched an episode of Classic Who. The Authoress can't name it because she hasn't seen Classic Who. At this point, the two were a few hours into their marathon.

"18," Andrew lied, biting his lip. "I already know how old you are,"

"Figured," Jonathan shrugged.

"Hey, umm, Jonathan, can I ask you something?" Andrew asked.

"What's up?"

"Have, have you ever found yourself questioning your sexuality?" Andrew asked rapidly, turning away and blushing.

"Sometimes," Jonathan said. "I think everyone does at some point,"

"But, like, really questioning it?"

"Andrew, are you gay?" Jonathan asked.

Andrew didn't respond out of embarrassment.

"Hey, it's cool," Jonathan said. "Honestly, I'm not really sure about myself,"

"Really?" Andrew asked, looking back at Jonathan.

"Yeah," Jonathan said.

Andrew slowly touched his hand to Jonathan's. "Wanna, umm, well, wanna find out?"

0-0-0-0-0

"That was..." Jonathan said as the two layed on their backs on the large bed.

"Yeah," Andrew said, sitting up. "That was sex,"

"Sex with a guy," Jonathan sighed. "Not something I was expecting to happen, like, ever,"

"I… I should get going," Andrew said, standing up and putting on his clothes. "My parent's will be worried if I'm not home soon,"

"Parents?" Jonathan asked as he sat up. "I thought you were 18," And then Jonathan realized that he could still possibly in school.

"Yeah, umm, I lied," Andrew sighed as he zipped up his zipper. "I'm actually about to turn 17,"

"Wait, you're only 16?" Jonathan asked. "Dude, do you know how much trouble I could get in?"

"Relax, I won't tell anyone what happened," Andrew said. "It'll be our little secret,"

"I guess we really can't do this again, though," Jonathan said.

"No, I guess not," Andrew sighed.

"It's probably for the best though," Jonathan said.

"Why?" Andrew asked, turning back to Jonathan.

"I don't think I'm gay," Jonathan sighed.

"Oh," Andrew said, turning away. "I should definitely go then,"

"Hey, but, like, we should hang out sometime,"

"Maybe in a while. I need to think about things," Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"For the record, that was pretty great," Jonathan said.

Andrew looked back at him, give his awkward half smile, and left.

Jonathan laid back on his bed and exhaled. What the hell had just happened?

0-0-0-0-0

The spell broke, and Jonathan was back to his normal, awkward self.

Andrew woke up and needed to tell him something. He left the house and eventually found Jonathan sitting under a tree at UC Sunnydale.

"Hey," Andrew said.

"Andrew," Jonathan said, surprised. "What's up?"

"I just, well, I felt like you should know, that, umm, it wasn't just the spell that made me like you," Andrew said, shifting his weight from from foot to the other repeatedly.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan said, standing up.

"I mean, well, even after the spell is over, I still kind of like you," Andrew sighed. "Even though I know you don't like me like that,"

"Hey, umm, Andrew," Jonathan said. "Everyone around here is slowly forgetting what happened, but, well, you won't,"

"Why not?"

"Sex. You had sex with me," He said quietly. "It's a weird thing, but, well, since you liked me for me when we did it, you'll somehow still remember it all. But, like, don't bring it up around people,"

"Okay," Andrew said. "Well, I should probably go away now," Andrew said, leaning in slightly before pulling away and biting his lip.

"Hey, you know, my offer still stands if you ever wanna hang out," Jonathan said, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something and handed it to Andrew. "There's my number. Call me if you want,"

"Thanks," Andrew said, carefully folding the paper and putting it in his pocket. "See ya, then,"

"See you later," Jonathan said as Andrew walked away.

0-0-0-0-0

Andrew sat in his room, reading the number over and over again. He was tempted to pick up the phone and call, but every time he got nervous.

He still needed time to let the sex thing pass.

0-0-0-0-0

For the next few months, every day Andrew would pick up the phone. But no matter how badly he wanted to, something inside kept stopping him.

Each day Jonathan wondered if Andrew would ever call, and occasionally he would walk by his house just because. But he never called, and Jonathan left him to deal with things.

At some point during these months, Andrew met Warren through some IM thing. They started talking, and something about them just clicked.

When Warren told Andrew he was moving back to Sunnydale, Andrew was incredibly excited. And then when Andrew found out that Warren's girlfriend had dumped him, he found himself hoping that Warren was kinda gay.

And then Andrew turned 18. His mom kicked him out of the house, and he had no where to go. He turned the piece of paper over in his hand, and then shoved it in his suitcase and started to head to Warren's new place.

He didn't need the number, but something about it made him keep it. Maybe he would end up needing it.

 **Okay, this was cute and fun to write. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
